Les déchirés
by bellatrix92
Summary: Certains personnages n'ont pas laissé un bon souvenir, mais quel a pu être leur cheminement une fois que Voldemort s'est emparé du ministère?


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Percy Weasley avait toujours aimé Halloween, et ce malgré son caractère excessivement sérieux et ambitieux. Pourtant, cette année, c'est avec dégoût qu'il préparait cette fête sorcière destinée à honorer les morts et célébrer l'arrivée de l'automne./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Il faisait à présent partie de ceux qui décoraient le ministère, position paradoxalement enviée car son nom serait cité dans le discours de remerciement, durant la réception au ministère. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"L'année précédente, il avait obtenu à sa grande joie cette responsabilité et avait pris très au sérieux cette préparation. La fête devait mettre en valeur le ministère, lui donner une image de stabilité rassurante. Des enfants avaient été invités à chasser les bonbons dans les couloirs du ministère. Les citrouilles semblaient riantes et Rufus Scrimgeour s'était même prêté au jeu en saluant quelques parents, geste que l'on n'attendait pas de sa part, mais il avait ses raisons./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Cette année, tout était différent. La pendule affichait minuit et Percy bouclait les derniers préparatifs de la fête. Le nouveau ministère en place entendait « restaurer dans leur dignité les fêtes, célébrations et événements ayant toujours fait date dans la culture sorcière »./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Il y aurait toujours la distribution de bonbons, mais le enfants ne déambuleraient pas dans les couloirs. Ils seraient reçus avec leurs parents, triés sur le volet en fonction de leur sang. La décoration devait être grandiose, pas bon enfant. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ticknesse avait exigé une chose : il faudrait en imposer. Plus de niaiseries grotesques, seulement des décorations traditionnelles au monde des sorciers. Les citrouilles et autres coloquintes ne souriraient plus, elles serviraient de décors à des scènes épiques de l'histoire sorcière. La plupart montrant des sorciers et sorcières héroïques, affrontant des hordes de moldus déchaînés contre eux. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Nuit, citrouilles, cimetières, puits magiques… Combats épiques, martyrs… Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour bourrer le crâne à des mômes. Puis discours du ministre et distribution de friandises… Dans l'ordre et la discipline./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Fudge, qui travaillait avec lui, avait caché avec peine son dégoût. Mais il avait bien fallu obéir et préparer ce qui était demandé./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Percy n'avait jamais été un joyeux luron, mais là les choses allaient trop loin. Halloween n'était pas une fête où on vivait dans le souvenir stérile et où on manipulait les plus jeunes. C'était la fête du courage, celle où on affrontait sa peur et où on défiait la mort. La fête qui permettait d'affronter ensuite la saison froide./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Lorsque une heure sonna à la pendule de son salon, il se promit une chose : Avant la fin de l'année, il démissionnerait, et il donnerait sa démission au ministre en personne. /span/p 


End file.
